


Chilly Air

by targareyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Café, College, M/M, Schoolboy Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targareyn/pseuds/targareyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has always had a crush on his best friend Dean since 5th grade as well as Dean liked Cas. Things were great until they graduated, who knows what a chilly day in October in a quiet cafe will bring, maybe an old friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly Air

**Author's Note:**

> short, not really a one shot, but just a short fic, 1k+ works  
> no smut  
> btw it looks weird at parts because it only indented some lines..

**Chilly Air**

 

            Dean wakes up to the sound of his rugged old alarm clock, breaking him from his only happiness, sleep. It’s a cold Sunday on October 26th, and Dean decided he needs to finish a paper due Monday. He decided a small, quiet cafe only a few blocks from his dorm would be a good way to spend his Sunday morning studying.

            Dean orders a caramel latte and sits himself a in corner secluded from other people, Dean isn’t what you would call a typically college dude. He likes to study and relax in his dorm, avoiding parties or social events. He has a small selected group of friends that he talks to, and that’s it. Dean hasn’t hit it off with anyone except his long-lost-high-school-friend. Dean has never had a great friend as wonder as Castiel, as well as he’s never had a crush on a friend, which gives Castiel a special place in Dean’s heart.

            Dean goes along with his morning takes adequate sips from his latte while struggling to write his history paper on the Roman Empire. Dean majors in History and hopes to become a high school history teacher, and if all fails, work at the American Museum of Natural History. Dean has taken a keen interest in history ever since his grandfather told him stories about World War II and read his bedtime stories about vast times throughout history.

            Dean stands in line waiting to order a small sandwich to when he notices a familiar figure in front of him. Dean furs his brows, not sure if Castiel could actually be standing in front of him, in the same small cafe. Dean taps the person in front of him, hoping it to be Castiel. The man turns around and to Dean’s surprise, it is Castiel. As soon as Castiel realizes it’s his old best friend and schoolboy crush behind him, a wide grin forms around his face.

            “Damn, I actually haven’t hear from you since graduation Cas,” Dean says and playfully punches Cas in the shoulder.

            “I know, it sucks, I hadn’t heard from you and I wasn’t sure if maybe you didn’t want to talk or anything,” Cas answers shyly. He looks down at his hands and twiddles his thumbs. “I-I do miss you, I miss when we’d sneak drinks from our parents or go to amusement parks together in the summer. I miss hanging out. Growing up sucks. Cas’ shyness always was a favorite characteristic of Dean’s. Seeing Cas say such sweet things and looking down at his lap with his cheeks red. Dean didn’t mind the little eye contact when confessing thing to him, he found it rather adorable. Cas looks up from his lap and seeing Dean smiling at him with his head slightly tilted to the side, like he was overly flattered.

            After a mild pause, Dean asks, “Cas, why don’t you let me take you out tonight, we can go out to eat or do anything you want, surely you’re not too busy, are you?”

            “Yeah, Im free, I don't have much to do, I can make time if I have to,” Cas slight winks at Dean, making him flutter.

           

Dean blows off his last class of the day to get ready for his ‘date’ with Cas. He showers, shaves, and puts on some black jeans and blue button up. He rarely dresses up for anything that’s not necessary, but tonight is important to him. After seeing Cas today his schoolboy emotions have sung back and his him in the face, his gut is telling him to make the move on Cas. He can’t stand the chance of not seeing him again.

As Dean is finishing off his old cologne, his door knocks. As he about to open the door, he pats his hair in places and makes sure he looks on point. When he opens the door Cas is dressed in a grey button up shirt like Dean’s with khakis on. Dean bits his lip analyzing Cas from head to toe; he’s almost taken away with his beauty, his lips are the perfect rose pink, his skin is glowing.

“Ready?” Cas asks.

“Totally,” He smirks; he grabs his coat from the wall and shuts the door behind him.

 

            When they arrive at the restaurant they both order a Rolling Rock beer, it being their favorite. They continue with small chat, both talking about college and what they’ve been up to since they graduated.

            “Hey Cas, I want to tell you something, it might come off weird, or, I don’t know, I just want to tell you,” Dean says, Cas smiles and nods his head, gesturing for him to continue. “Well, as you know I had a crush on you from middle school to when he graduated, and I thought you felt the same way, but that’s not the point, the point is after seeing you today I find you still beautiful as you were years ago, if not, even more. You’re irresistible to me, and I haven’t forgot about you, actually all I can do is thinking about you,” Dean takes a moment to pause, Cas still listening, “I-I don’t know how you feel about this but it’s important I tell you, because I don’t want to lose the chance of telling you my feelings, when you leave, there’s a high chance I won’t see you again, forever or for a long time.” There’s a long pause, Cas is looking down at the floor by his feet, unable to make contact with Dean. Dean trying to hold back tears and emotions, his face is flustered.

            “Dean, I-” Cas confronts, still looking away. “I’m sorry,” He meets Dean eyes, filling up with tears, “I- can’t,” he states blankly. A tear falls from Dean’s eyes, followed by another, and another. Soon his pink cheeks stained in tears. He doesn’t look or saying anything to Cas. Cas awkwardly gets up and leaves. Dean sits at his empty table, trying to collect his thoughts.

           

It’s midnight before Dean arrives to his dorm. He’s somewhat relieved when he sees his roommate is gone and remembers he’s with his girlfriend for the rest of the night. Dean takes his shirt off and collapses on his bed, exhausted from crying. He feels somewhat traumatized by tonight, he poured his feeling out to his best friend while he shut him down and left. Dean is floating off into sleep when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He has text from Cas saying,

_Please meet me outside. Need to talk. Im outside your building._

Dean gets out of his bed and puts a t-shirt on. He looks out the window to see Cas slowly walking his circles with his hand in his pockets, looks around.

When Dean gets outside Cas walks over to him. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to do that,” He confesses.

“What do you mean?” Dean asks.

“What I did, it’s untrue.”

“And…” Dean continues.

“I-I, I care about you too, and more than a friend. I didn’t know it until you said it, but I was unable to grasp the idea, that’s why I left,” he explains. “It was so wrong and rude of me, I’m so sorry.” A bang of thunder goes through and it instantly starts pouring.

“I love you,” Dean responds harshly, “Okay dammit.” Cas pulls Dean into his hands and smashes his lips to his, their wet bodies rubbing against each other. They stand in the rain, tangling each other’s fingers in each other hair, exploring their mouths. Dean slipping his tongue inside of Cas’ mouth, the taste of Cas’ lips are mesmerizing. He breaks from the hot kiss, he knew from the second Cas embraced the kiss, it meant he loves him too.

“Want to stay at my place tonight,” Cas smiles at Dean, kissing him on the cheek.

“Of course.”

 

 


End file.
